Applicant has previously described in U.S. Prov. App. No. 61/785,110 Faucet Dryer, hereby incorporated by reference, an automatic faucet housing with a hand dryer outlet coming out of the faucet spout. Such a device may be positioned above a sink basin such that the water and the air would be dispensed at different moments into the basin. In addition, prior installations of fixtures have included a faucet for dispensing water into a basin with an automatic dryer in proximity. One of the difficulties with such an installation is that if the separate automatic dryer (or the combination as described in the reference application) is pointed into a sink basin and activated, forced air stream causes a high pressure region within the sink basin and the air stream can deflect out of the sink bowl. The same issue can arise in situations where a special basin is provided to “catch” water from a user when they are positioned to dry their hands; i.e. the automatic dryer is above a separate basin than the basin for the excess water off the hands. With this arrangement with a high pressure air stream deflected out of a basin or catch several adverse effects can occur. The high velocity air coming out of the faucet nozzle pointed into the sink basin can be deflected off the sink basin at an angle out towards the user causing inconvenience. Also when a sink basin becomes filled with water then the water drains out of the sink, some residual water remains along the surface of the sink basin, or similarly, slow draining sinks can leave residual water present when a drying cycle occurs. When high velocity air coming out of the faucet nozzle pointed into the sink basin deflects off of the sink basin surface, the surface water that has remained on the sink basin surface can be blown out of the sink basin towards the user causing inconvenience. High velocity air traveling at an angle over the residual water in a sink basin which has no direction except back out of the sink basin towards the user. Further, this high velocity air is typically directed into the basin, which is often parabolic or hemispherical along a vector that will result in the air deflecting back out of the basin with sufficient energy to cause discomfort to a user. In some types of devices, this redirected air carries with it water that causes user inconvenience, splashing up at the user.